


The Space Next to You Should Be Filled By Me

by WolverMean (feral_albertan_female)



Series: Feral and Forever [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Sabretooth - Fandom, Victor Creed - Fandom, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Canada, Emotionally Repressed, Emotions, Explicit Language, F/M, Feral Bond, Feral and Forever, Feral mates, Fluff, Mates, Non-Explicit Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, To Be Continued, World War I, ongoing series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feral_albertan_female/pseuds/WolverMean
Summary: A week after the Halifax disaster, Victor Creed and his mate, Evra Kitney, are patrolling the ruins of the city when they stumble across a small miracle ... or a large problem that will have them at each other's throats?





	The Space Next to You Should Be Filled By Me

**Author's Note:**

> A little in-between chapter whilst I do more research on World War One ...

 

 

“Goddamn it, Ev,” snarled Victor Creed. “You said you was done with this shit.”

His mate, Evra Kitney, placed her fork down on her plate. “This is different,” she said, her calm demeanour belying the barely contained rage simmering under the surface.

“It sure as hell fuckin’ ain’t.”

The object of their argument was sitting next to her, being fussed over by Mrs. Jordan and Heather O’Shane – landlady and boarding house supervisor, respectively – his wide brown eyes taking in taking in the loud voices and tension that simmered around the dinner table.

“How th’ fuck is it different?” Victor demanded. “It’s jus’ another lost soul clingin’ onto ya, you doin’ exactly what you said you’d stop fuckin’ doin’.”

“ _Mister_ Creed,” sniped Mrs. Jordan. “Please curb your language in front the child.”

Victor got to his feet and stomped over to the kid. “My language don’t mean shit; he can’t understand a damn word I’m sayin’, can ya boy?”

The boy’s brown eyes darted up to Victor, his lower lip beginning to tremble as the large man loomed over him. “ _Ich will meine Mama_.” He burst into tears, his little red face scrunching up as he wailed for his mother.

Three pairs of eyes snapped to Victor, all of them crackling with blame. He threw his hands up in the air, shot off a blasphemous curse just to prove his damn point, and went back to his seat. Evra went to the boy, taking him in her arms. He immediately buried his face in the crook of her neck and clamped his tiny legs around her.

“See? This is th’ kinda bull you’re gonna have t’ deal with now, snotty noses an’ shitty bums an’ sticky hands.”

She ignored Victor as she soothed the child, stroking his back gently until his crying faded to quiet whimpers. His eyes were half-shut as he turned his head, his thumb in his mouth.

The boy couldn’t have been more than four or five, his brown curls probably still baby soft under the mats and dirt. His cheeks were somewhat chubby with baby fat, though starting to concave without regular meals. His legs and arms were skinny, almost on the verge of skeletal from a week of surviving alone in the detritus of the Halifax explosion.

Victor and Evra had been on patrol when they’d spotted him, wandering alone near a block of decimated houses. They usually chased kids away from the wreckage but this one was too small to be playing by himself – and according to their senses, he was the only living being around in the immediate vicinity, save for themselves.

Victor was all for leaving the boy behind; let his worried mother find him, they had shit to do. Evra wasn’t about to be persuaded, which chafed his taint. Leave it up to his mate to swoop in and get involved in something that was none of her damn business.

Asking after the child’s mother, the boy seemed confused until Victor had lost patience. “Where’s your mama, kid?”

His little face lit up and he grabbed Evra’s hand, leading the pair wordlessly to a pile of bricks and lumber. He ducked inside an opening one assumed might have once been the front door and they followed. As soon as they came into his sight, he ran to a headless female corpse, hugged it, and proclaimed “Mama”.

Victor had alerted the nearest recovery crew. In digging, they found two more bodies: that of a three-month old baby and a two-year-old girl. They had been on the second level, asleep, when the explosion had ended their lives. One of the workers had made a remark about “small mercies”, but Victor had never been a big believer in mercy, small of otherwise. Death was always expected. Mercy was not.

Another thing he wasn’t expecting was to find the boy sitting underneath the dining room table, playing with scraps of ribbon when he arrived home. Heather was at the stove, cooking something delicious-smelling, while Evra sat by the kid on the floor, showing him how to tie knots.

His eyes had lifted to Evra’s immediately. She stared back coolly, challenging him, her face neutral. They stared at each other for a long time, his mate never pausing in dangling ribbons in front of the kid, making him laugh. With a snarl, Victor had disengaged and went upstairs to remove his uniform.

The tension between them was still there, palpable and hot, and felt like it was stuck in his craw. He was tired of swallowing around it. His eyes found his mate’s gaze and held it tight as Heather took the weary boy from her arms.

“Poor wee babe,” murmured the Irish woman. “Let’s give you a quick wash and put you to bed.” The child put up no resistance as Heather and Mrs. Jordan took him away, tears dry on his cheeks.

The second the ladies were out of earshot, Victor shot to his feet. “What th’ fuck do ya think yer doin’, Evra? That’s someone else’s _child_ , for fuck’s sake!”

“His Ma was dead—”

“Yer fuckin’ doin’ it _again_ , puttin’ another person between us,” he snarled. “You said you was gonna stop this shit, start puttin’ me first.” He shoved his hands through his hair in frustration. Damn this woman! “Is this what you want, some snot-nosed brat clingin’ to yer skirts? You can stay here if you want an’ play Mama, but I’m leavin’ on the 26th. I’m gettin’ on that goddamn boat an’ leave you so far behind—”

“Stop it, Victor.” Evra stood, anger radiating from every pore in her body. Fuck, he loved it when she was alive with fury, sparks practically flying from those eyes. “Would _you_ have left him in the cold t’ starve?”

“Yer damn right I would’ve!”

Her fists were on her hips, her bigger-than-life spirit pushing up against him as she came closer and closer until they were barely an inch apart. “Fine,” Evra spat. “You go an’ get him. Put him back where we found him; I won’t stop you.”

They stood facing each other, chests heaving, the air alive with hostility as the two alphas faced off against one another. Victor knew she was going to be relentless in her defense of the boy, ruthless and cruel if she had to be. The beast inside of him was aroused at the display of his mate protecting this cub – she would be formidable in her defense of their own cubs, all claws and blood, unwilling to give an inch to anyone or thing that dare attack.

Their cubs.

 _His_ cubs.

Evra as the mother of his cubs felt good – it felt _right_. The beast knew she would produce strong, robust children. They would thrive under her care, becoming remarkable in their own right.

But, Victor reasoned with the beast, the boy upstairs _wasn’t_ their cub – he was a threat, a competitor for his mate’s attention, yet another being that could possibly usurp Victor’s place in her life. That was something he couldn’t have. He’d ousted so many others from Evra’s existence; what was one more?

Victor tore his gaze away from his mate’s and strode towards the stairs. Her heartbeat sped up; he could tell she was fighting the want to chase after him, the urge to bring him down in order to protect the tiny little life.

He could hear the boy squealing happily as he splashed about in the copper tub Mrs. Jordan kept for bathing. His gleeful sounds were making the old women attending him laugh. Victor shook his head and took a few more steps up the stairs.

And a few more.

And a few more.

The boy’s delighted giggles made Victor’s own heart quicken. He stopped on the stairs, halfway up, and turned to look down on his mate. She was waiting at the bottom, her eyes closed, her face serene as she listened to his joy. He’d never seen Evra look so peaceful.

The beast sent him down to her, throwing his arms around his mate’s waist as he reached her, lifting her into a fierce kiss. It didn’t matter that it wasn’t their cub; the child made her happy and he so desperately wanted to make her happy.

She gasped under his lips, hands pushing against his chest as she pulled her mouth away. Growling, he tried to recapture her in a kiss, but she resisted.

“No,” Evra whispered. “Not like this, Victor.”

Chastised, the beast slunk away; Victor let Evra drop, wiping his arm across his mouth angrily, no longer wanting to taste her on his tongue. “You don’t even know what you fuckin’ want, do you? Jerkin’ me around, makin’ me think one thing when it’s another, makin’ me _feel_ things when—” He stopped suddenly, then shoved his mate away. “Christ, get your fuckin’ head right, girl.”

Victor found himself outside, the slam of the boarding house’s back door echoing down the alley. He wanted to turn around and punch the door clean off its hinges. He wanted to grab Evra and shake some sense into her. He wanted to …

The sharp pain and blood dripping from his palm snapped him out of his hazy red rage. Goddammit, why did everything with Evra have to be so fucking complicated? He was so damn caught up in her, so captivated by everything she did, that he was finding it hard to sort out his feelings.

Shoving his hands deep into his jacket pockets, his hunched his shoulders against the cold wind howling down the streets. Fuck it, he was going to howl too.

Growling, Victor stalked off into the oncoming night.

 

 

* * *

 

 

She was asleep in the small bed when Victor crept in, the boy tucked in her arms. His cherub-like face was buried against her shoulder and one of her hands cupped the back of his head, her fingers buried in the soft, fine curls.

Victor undressed quietly. Though he’d washed himself before coming home, the scent of blood, sex, and anger still clung to his skin. He wondered if Evra could smell it in her sleep. He stared down at the cozy scene, willing his mate to sense him, to wake up and be incensed by the smell of another woman on his flesh.

Evra’s breathing never changed as he watched. It kept deep and even, her chest rising and falling, her breasts loose under the white nightshirt she wore. He wished it’d been his mate’s breasts he’d fondled and suckled tonight, that it was her pussy he’d thrust into until he couldn’t stand it anymore, that it was her blood he’d licked from the whore’s body as it cooled underneath him.

Discouraged, Victor turned away, towards the larger bed had and Evra usually shared. Sitting on the edge with a sigh, he scrubbed a hand over his face. It rankled that she wasn’t here beside him now, choosing instead to be with the boy. It chafed him to think that was how it was always going to be, Evra always desiring another over him.

“Victor?” Evra murmured his name into the dark and he froze.

For all of his willing her to wakefulness, he hadn’t actually been prepared for it. He’d only wanted her body next to him, not her words or her tenacity. He didn’t respond. Gently, she moved the boy aside and extracted herself from the bed, soothing him softly when he whined lightly in his sleep.

Evra moved towards Victor like a ghost, smoothing a hand over his hair when she reached him. She straddled him, her arms going around his neck as his hands came up to grasp her waist. His eyes flicked up to hers.

“Is there always gonna be someone between us, Evra?”

Her breath was hot across his ear as she chuckled. “There ain’t no one between us now, boss.”

He swallowed a groan as she pushed her hips down, grinding against him, her lips brushing over his pulse. Her heat pulsed up around him as she dropped her shield and Victor’s hands convulsed on her waist.

He shook himself, shoving her back. “I’m serious, kid.”

Evra huffed. “It ain’t like I wanted it to happen.”

Her flesh was warm under his grip, soft and pliable, ready for his hands, his mouth …

“You make it happen,” Victor ground out. “You threw Kelly and Remy at me, an’ now this boy—"

“I said this was different an’ it is,” she whispered harshly. “He’s only a baby, Victor.”

He grasped her by the shoulders, leaning back so that he could see her eyes. “He ain’t your baby, Evra. He ain’t our baby.”

“I know that,” she replied softly. “I’m leavin’ him here; Heather an’ Mrs. Jordan’ll care for him. I’m gettin’ on that boat with you. I always was.”

Relieved, Victor pulled her into a tight embrace. “Could be his pa’s still alive.”

“Could be.”

Evra withdrew from his arms and moved back towards the small bed. She gathered the boy in a tumble of blankets and went towards the door. “Don’t you move,” she said, walking out of the room. “I plan on erasin’ th’ smell of that whore from you when I get back.”

She kept her promise, driving Victor to the point of pleasure and beyond until they were exhausted. After a few leisurely kisses, she drifted off to sleep, her back to his chest, his arm secure around her. Evra had proven she truly belonged to him, honouring the vow she’d made to him a few precious nights ago: _“I’m always gonna be yours.”_

The same feeling of elation he’d felt then came now, making his heart beat quicker, his blood pulse faster. It was becoming a familiar sensation, thrumming through his entire body when he saw or thought of his mate.

“The second you want cubs, I’ll give ‘em to you,” Victor whispered against Evra’s hair. “I’ll give you all the damn cubs you can handle.” He soon fell asleep, his arm tight around his mate, their two hearts beating as one.

Across the boarding house, nestled between two adoring old women, another heart pulsed opposite to theirs, happy to be safe and warm.

 

 


End file.
